100 Palavras para Você
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Eles são perfeitos: iguais e, ao mesmo tempo, opostos. São como o Ying e o Yang. Se completam, sublimes. Passado, presente e futuro. Entre o que foi e o que será, existe apenas uma certeza: eles foram feitos um para o outro. A vida é uma jornada. E começa com pequenos passos. 100 palavras para expressar um único sentimento: amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Dia 02 - Difamar**

Ela é implacável. Vazia. Superficial. Tola.

Vai julgar, difamar, humilhar e despedaçar.

Vive de aparências, fomenta intrigas... Perverte valores.

E nunca perdoa.

Atacar é a defesa que ela conhece.

Quando era jovem e ingênuo, você acreditou que poderia mudá-la. Hoje, desistiu dela.

Você cresceu. Aprendeu que ela pode te ferir e magoar. Mas existe em seu coração uma

força que o faz se levantar e seguir em frente. Sempre.

Uma força chamada Daiki.

Por ele vale a pena lutar, enxugar as lágrimas e viver, pois ele está ao seu lado, vencendo as mesmas batalhas travadas contra ela.

A preconceituosa sociedade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dia 03 - Semota**

— O quê é a porra de uma "semota"? — Taiga desesperou-se frente o rebuscado kanji.

Recém-chegado ao Japão, desconhecia a maioria. As tarefas do colégio eram complicadas e ele precisava desesperadamente melhorar as notas.

— Pague a _prenda _e eu respondo — Daiki exigiu, sem aliviar a barra. A face matreira ocultando as segundas intenções em sua ordem.

Inclinando-se sobre a pequena mesa, Taiga deu-lhe um beijo singelo, que logo tornou-se algo de fazer inveja em Hollywood, quando o outro o prendeu firme pela nuca.

— O quê é "semota"? — Kagami perguntou ao sentar-se, corado e sem folego.

— Não faço ideia... — sorriu torto.

— DAIKI!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dia 04 - Camuflagem**

Kagami era arrogante e orgulhoso. Aomine surpreendeu-se que alguém como ele fosse tão longe no Intercolegial, defendendo Seirin. Decidiu que quebraria aquela pose, o colocaria em seu lugar, ainda que secretamente admirasse tamanha garra.

Mal Touou venceu esmagadora, tudo o que Aomine pensou foi em jogar-lhe na cara sua gritante superioridade. Não conseguiu. Kagami estava chorando, lamentando os sonhos destruídos, amargando a impiedosa derrota, olhos borrados, tristeza nua e crua. As lagrimas sentidas lavaram a

frieza do coração de Aomine, tênue camuflagem que escondia os reais sentimentos.

Incapaz de causar mais dor, se rendeu.

Daiki o abraçou e o consolou.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dia 05 - Auferir**

Daiki chegou esbaforido na enfermaria da escola. Correra até ali ao saber que o namorado passara mal treinando com o time de basquete e se recuperava de um breve desmaio.

— Bakagami! — exclamou ao entrar e encontrá-lo pálido, recuperando-se deitado na cama — Tudo bem?

— Claro — Kagami respondeu sem jeito. Precisava aprender a não treinar até a exaustão — Só estou esperando a enfermeira medir minha pressão.

— Quer dizer 'auferir', né? — debochou escondendo como se abalara pelo susto. Preparou se para beijá-lo, mas uma voz atrapalhou:

— _Aferir_, rapazes. E nada de saliência — corrigiu a enfermeira entrando no local.

Kagami corou, enquanto Daiki sorriu sacana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dia 06 - Combinação**

_Dez anos juntos e algumas coisas nunca mudam_, era o pensamento de Daiki, esparramado na cama do motel. Ele abriu os primeiros botões da blusa e relaxou mais.

"Sai logo daí, Taiga.", exigiu.

"TE MATO, AHO!"

"Eu não perdi no basquete", Daiki debochou.

Sem opção, Kagami apareceu. O rosto tão vermelho quanto os cabelos e a combinação indecente que fora obrigado a usar. Estava tão sensual que o nariz de Daiki sangrou um pouco.

"Dança pra..."

Kagami não esperou o resto da frase, voltou correndo pro banheiro, embaraçado.

"Belo traseiro!", Daiki exclamou certo de que ele ia pirar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dia 07 - Ascender**

Taiga nunca se arrependera de suas ações até então. Colocava o coração em tudo o que fazia.

Era intenso, honesto, verdadeiro. Seu maior defeito era ser inconseqüente, agir no impulso, sempre guiado pelo instinto.

Após a Winter Cup começara uma rotina de um-contra-um contra Aomine. Os sentimentos evoluíram e ele se viu confessando a paixonite sem poder evitar. Era tão transparente.

Agora, solitário na quadra, amargava o sumiço do gêmeo de esporte. Pelo visto, Aomine repudiara sua confissão e a chance de terem algo acabara.

Errado. Taiga sentiu a esperança ascender de forma imensurável.

Daiki chegara à quadra. E sorria.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dia 08 - Aprofundado**

"Não fode, Taiga! Não acredito nisso."

"Falou o gênio da escola", Kagami mostrou o dedo do meio pro namorado.

Estavam sentados na quadra perto do Maji Burger. Tinham recebido as notas das provas e comparavam os resultados dos colégios diferentes.

"Eu tirei 56 no exame. Você tirou 31!", Daiki soou tão surpreso quanto parecia.

"É que o estudo no Japão é muito aprofundado...", Kagami começou a se explicar, mas foi interrompido por um tapa na nuca.

"Aprofundado o caralho! Você morou nos Estados Unidos! E tirou 31 em inglês?!"

O rapaz deu de ombros. Agora precisava fazer recuperação.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dia 09 - Complexo**

Não há nada mais complexo do que o ser humano. No topo do emaranhado de sensações que o define enquanto criatura, está o _amor_. Sentimento que nos leva a extrapolar limites que sequer imaginávamos.

Por amor você chora, sofre, aceita.

Compreende o que ele acaba de confessar: traição. Não pela primeira vez, mas de longe é a pior! Houve descuido, negligência. A amante engravidou.

Quando olha nos olhos dele enxerga arrependimento, percebe: o perdão já está em seu coração. Porque o amor te faz perdoá-lo.

Porque você o quer ao seu lado custe o que custar.

Tudo isso por... amor...?


	9. Chapter 9

**Dia 10 - Tangível**

"...tangível ao pensamento filosófico pós-moderno representado por Foucault... Kagami?

KAGAMII!"

O professor irritou-se por Taiga dormir profundamente na sua aula maravilhosa. O moleque tinha resmungado umas duas vezes, dava pra ver a baba pingando no caderno. Passara dos limites.

A sala silenciou. O professor nunca perdia a paciência, por isso acompanharam tudo com interesse. A estrela do time de basquete levaria uma bronca e tanto!

Foi graças a tal silêncio que ouviram Kagami gemendo... um gemido de corar qualquer um.

E o "belo" sonho acabou bruscamente quando o professor arremessou o apagador e lhe acertou com força na cabeça.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dia 11 - Tolhido**

_Riko nunca parecera tão assustadora antes. O time de basquete corria como se a vida_

_dependesse disso. E parecia depender. Até Taiga chegava ao limite do corpo jovem, para atender as __ordens da técnica:_

"_CORRAM!CORRAM!CORRAM", ela repetia impiedosamente._

_Taiga não vacilava diante de desafios, mas já passara pela experiência. Sabia que no dia __seguinte estaria todo dolorido._

_Parou de correr por um segundo e esticou-se, gemendo ao relaxar o corpo._

Sentiu dor na cabeça e, então, despertou tolhido pelo choque de se descobrir na sala de aula.

Todos os colegas riam, e o professor parecia furioso.

Mundo insano.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dia 12 - Exacerbar**

Taiga escutava o discurso bravamente, com a postura ereta, os braços cruzados e expressão séria. O professor falava cerca de vinte minutos, reclamando sobre dormir durante as aulas.

Sabia que era errado, mas os treinos pré Winter Cup estavam tão exaustivos que era impossível aguentar o período todo.

"...essa geração que não tem limites e não hesita em exacerbar..."

O sermão continuou, Taiga só registrou o 'exacerbar', palavrinha linda que rimava com 'descansar'.

Com 'apagar'.

'Sonhar'.

E com 'expulsar', fato que aconteceu quando o professor deu-se conta de que seu aluno dormira ao som de sua voz outra vez.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dia 13 - Célere**

O estádio enlouqueceu. San Antonio vencera pela terceira temporada consecutiva graças ao principal jogador do time. O mais aclamado e admirado.

Jovem integrante entre os titulares e o primeiro a ser escolhido no Draft. Célere em seus saltos monstros, inalcançável na Airwalk, imparável no Meteor Jam. Um modelo a ser seguido por sua garra e determinação. Inspiração para crianças e adorado por adultos ao redor do mundo inteiro.

Alvo de incontáveis convites para contratos comerciais e merchandise. Dono de uma conta bancária que engordava mais rápido do que podia contar.

Taiga tinha tudo, menos seu maior desejo.

O mais importante...


	13. Chapter 13

**Dia 14 - Garrafal**

"Caixinha ou garrafal?", Taiga perguntou.

"Quê?", Daiki não entendeu.

"Você prefere suco de caixinha ou garrafinha?", o garoto se corrigiu. Ainda confundia algumas palavras em japonês, recém-chegado da América. Apontou as opções na máquina automática.

"Garrafinha. Só tem uma, vamos dividir."

Taiga concordou. Tinham passado a tarde toda treinando na quadra ao lado da lanchonete. A rivalidade desmedida evoluíra para algo próximo ao coleguismo. Deu um longo gole no suco, antes de estender pro outro.

Daiki sorriu torto e bebeu. Beijo indireto conseguido com sucesso!

Próximo passo do plano: mudar de base e conseguir da forma direta!


	14. Chapter 14

**Dia 15 - Aparatosa**

O local estava atipicamente tranquilo, uma das delegacias espalhadas por Tokyo. Daiki sentara-se em sua mesa, observando enquanto algumas pessoas eram atendidas na área da frente e os colegas mais próximos, ao invés de trabalhar, discutiam a final da NBA ocorrido na semana passada.

Deu um gole no café, sem participar da conversa. Indiferença servia como uma aparatosa e rebuscada defesa. O assunto doía.

_Quem ama liberta._

Pra ele era suficiente ver a Luz brilhar forte, embora tão distante.

Assim como as constelações, inalcançável.

Então ouviu um burburinho na área de atendimento.

Uma estrela descera à Terra.

A tudo iluminou.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dia 16 - Distendida**

A figura ergueu-se no ar, distendida, dando a impressão de flutuar. A mão firme seguia rumo

à cesta, certa do ponto convertido, quando outra figura se interpôs bloqueando e acabando com a

jogada.

Os corpos se embolaram e ambos foram ao chão. Daiki, por cima, fitou Taiga que ofegava

embaixo de si. Os lábios entreabertos soaram como um inocente convite para o beijo: simples

selinho.

_Mudança de base conseguida com sucesso_, pensou um segundo antes de Taiga afastá-lo com

um empurrão.

"Daiki!", exclamou corado, mas não ofendido ou enojado. Reação que acalentou-lhe o

coração.

"Cherry Boy", Daiki gracejou, feliz.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dia 17 - Efluir**

O clima na sala era pesado. Tenso.

Captava a mágoa efluir dele, assim como o pesar, quase palpáveis. O machucara traindo-lhe

sua confiança. Mais de uma vez. Agora pagava o preço por sua diligência e inconseqüência.

Ele partiria.

Tudo se acabara.

Mas era um preço alto demais! Aprendera a lição! Não pisaria na bola novamente. Só

precisava do perdão.

"Não acredito em inferno e nessa balela religiosa...", sua voz o paralisou à porta. "Mas se

existir, aceito pagar por fazê-lo sofrer. Agora, se não vá".

Ele hesita, os segundos parecem séculos. Eras...

Quando te encara, você compreende a resposta.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dia 18 - Paradigma**

_Apenas eu posso me derrotar._

Esse era o lema que Daiki acreditou até 0,01 segundos do primeiro jogo da Winter Cup,

quando um tigre chamado Kagami Taiga destruiu suas crenças mais arraigadas, o tirou de seu lugar

comum estabelecendo um novo paradigma.

Fora vencido.

Primeiro veio incredulidade, seguida de raiva e aceitação.

Admiração secreta e curiosidade o levaram a convivência.

Descobertas, detalhes, minucias e singularidades que derrotaram Daiki pela segunda vez: o

rapaz perdeu o coração ao apaixonar-se pelo gêmeo de esporte.

Como não era de fugir de nada, decidiu que se confessaria.

Não viveria com o amor escondido.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dia 19 - Entoar**

Assim que Daiki entrou na cozinha, seus sentidos foram bombardeados por agradáveis

sensações: o aroma delicioso de jantar sendo preparado, o entoar da músiquinha popular cantarolada

errada por Taiga. A própria figura que mexia uma das panelas, vestindo o avental azul com nuvens

brancas, que deixava um homem de quase dois metros absurdamente fofo.

Cena corriqueira que em pouco, ou nada, se diferia de outras noites, embora sempre

acalentasse o coração de Daiki.

Como sempre, sorriu. Porque a vida era feita desses pequenos detalhes, da rotina que

edificava a relação e os tornava família. Fortaleciam a relação.

Solidificavam o amor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dia 20 - Donaire**

Aomine era arrogante, orgulhoso, sacana. Ah, _sacana_. E como! Seu pobre namorado,

Kagami Taiga, que o diga. Qualquer motivo mínimo resultava em piadinhas. Todas tendo como

alvo: Taiga.

A coisa piorou por época do festival escolar. Seirin sempre abria os portões, recepcionando

outros colégios. E Daiki não perdeu a chance quando ela se apresentou: Taiga participaria das

festividades de um jeito bem inusitado.

Assim que chegou ao colégio rival, Daiki olhou o mapinha pregado na parede, orientandose.

Então seguiu para a sala indicada.

"_Donaire Maids_", dizia a placa.

E lá dentro estava seu namorado. Metido em um uniforme de empregada, preto com babados

brancos. Porque o time de basquete tinha concordado em vender os doces produzidos pela galera do

clube de culinária!

Com um sorriso de fazer inveja a qualquer tubarão, Daiki sentou-se numa das mesas

decoradas como se fosse um rei tomando posse do trono. Dispensou todas as Maids (inclusive o

capitão do time, um tal de Hyuuga) e só aceitou quando Taiga veio segurando uma bandeja, o rosto

adoravelmente corado, apesar da expressão feroz.

"O que vai querer, Cliente?", indagou de mau modo.

Daiki sorriu torto. Agora ia querer alguns doces, mais tarde... ah... era outra história!


	20. Chapter 20

**Dia 21 - Lúgubres**

O dia passara mais rápido do que qualquer um dos dois gostaria. Agora, perto das seis horas

da tarde, caminhavam em direção à estação de metrô com passadas desanimadas, lúgubres. O clima

era desanimado, triste. Tanto para Taiga quanto para Daiki.

Mas não para o garotinho de dez anos que saltitava a frente deles. Os cabelos escuros e

curtos esvoaçando a leve brisa, a pele amorenada não chegava ao tom do pai, embora deixasse óbvio

que o pequenino levava sangue gaijin nas veias.

A prova viva de que Daiki pisara na bola. A marca da _infidelidade_. Mas uma criaturinha tão

inocente que era impossível não amar. Uma vez por mês ele vinha passar o final de semana com o

pai e Taiga, já que sua mãe se mudara para Okinawa tão logo descobrira a gestação.

Dias que enchiam Daiki de felicidade e igual tristeza na hora de dizer adeus.

Mas Taiga estava ali para dar o seu apoio. Jamais se arrependera de ter perdoado a traição

sofrida, nem de ter aceitado o fruto desse erro. Graças a isso, Daiki amadurecera. Ele próprio

amadurecera. O relacionamento alcançara outro nível.

Eram, agora, uma verdadeira família, unida graças ao amor. Abençoada pelo perdão.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dia 22 - Admoestar**

Não era todo dia que uma estrela da NBA aparecia na delegacia, bagunçando o atendimento,

chamando a atenção de oficiais e civis, a ponto de o delegado ter que dar uma bronca e admoestar a

todos ali presentes.

Depois disso, Daiki não teve opção a não ser marcar um encontro para depois do trabalho.

Na quadra perto do Maji Burger, claro.

Não se viam há mais de cinco anos, separados por escolhas que os guiaram por caminhos

diferentes.

"Vi a final do campeonato semana passada.", Daiki revelou. O lugar estava vazio. Logo seria

inverno.

"É. Foi uma boa temporada". Taiga parecia sem jeito. Exatamente como Daiki se lembrava,

quando tinha que falar algo importante. Como naquele triste momento de despedida, quando ele

disse que voltaria para a América e seguiria carreira no esporte.

Daiki amava-lhe o bastante para abrir mão do que sentia e deixá-lo livre para lutar por seus

sonhos. Engraçado que, mesmo assim, ali estava Kagami Taiga, grande estrela da NBA; parecendo

procurar por algo que a fama não lhe trouxera. Daiki sabia bem o que era. Sem mais delongas o

segurou pela nuca e deu o que Taiga viera buscar.

O amor traduzido em um beijo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dia 23 - Reiterar**

O dia em que um tigre fugiu.

Era assim que Daiki sempre se lembraria do momento em que Taiga tinha se declarado,

surpreendo-o mais uma vez. Era um dia como outro qualquer, com a única diferença de que o

próprio Daiki decidira confessar o que sentia. Apaixonara-se pelo rapaz bravio e corajoso, jamais

guardaria algo assim pra si.

Mas quem disse que teve tempo? Nem bem chegou à quadra para o um-contra-um rotineiro,

Taiga, visivelmente nervoso, despejou uma declaração desajeitada pra cima de Daiki. Foi engraçado.

Fofo.

E frustrante, pois Kagami sequer esperou resposta: o Tigre fugiu.

No outro dia, Daiki voltou à quadra incerto sobre o que encontraria. E se Taiga estivesse

arrependido? Ou, apesar de gostar de Daiki, não quisesse investir em algo mais a sério?

Seus temores se acabaram quando notou a figura solitária sentada no chão da quadra,

brincando com a bola. Quando deu-se conta de que ele chegara, Taiga ergueu a cabeça, ansiedade

emanando de cada um de seus poros, uma maneira quase primitiva de reiterar o que dissera no dia

anterior: sua presença e sua expectativa confirmavam que sim, ele queria algo a mais. E não, não

mudara de idéia.

E então Daiki sorriu.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dia 24 - Antepor**

O pequeno posto de polícia estava mais traquilo do que o normal. Daiki conversava com o

colega de trabalho sobre coisas aleatórias, a espera de alguma emergência. Apesar de o Japão estar

entre os países mais desenvolvidos do mundo, o número de incidentes e acidentes era mínimo em

Tokyo, comparado com outros lugares como New York e São Paulo.

Aproveitando o marasmo daquela terça-feira, pegou o celular e enviou um Line para Taiga,

seu namorado/marido/amante há quase dez anos. Por algum motivo sentiu vontade de provar o curry

delicioso que apenas Taiga podia preparar com suas mãos mágicas. Enviou a mensagem e não

esperou resposta, o trabalho do outro era bem mais agitado, por sinal.

Pensou que seria interessante marcar algo com Tetsu e Satsu, rever a pestinha que eles

chamavam de filho. Matar as saudades, sentimento que o inundara sem aviso prévio. Não

compreendeu o sentimentalismo em que se via preso.

Mas entendeu que era o instinto apurado, um aviso a antepor a tragédia. Recebeu um

chamado pelo rádio convocando o efetivo policial para prestar auxílio: houvera um acidente no

metrô da linha três em Ginza. E uma equipe de bombeiros se envolvera na tragédia.

A equipe de Taiga...


	24. Chapter 24

**Dia 25 - Imersão**

Daiki não podia acreditar em tudo o que acontecia. Parecia um sonho. Ou melhor, era um

sonho sendo realizado. Ele estava em San Antonio; no AT&T Center, assistindo a grande final da

NBA. E não era um jogo qualquer: era o San Antonio Spurs disputando o quarto jogo contra o Heat.

Um jogão, veloz, agressivo, dinâmico. A bola ia de um lado para o outro da quadra, ainda

que o Spurs dominasse a maior parte do tempo.

E o rapaz acompanhava cada lance de modo enlevado, uma imersão completa na realização

de um desejo a muito almejado. A ponto de sequer notar que Taiga, sentado ao seu lado, não parecia

tão interessado assim no basquete, mais preocupado em assistir as reações do espontâneas do

namorado. Daiki parecia uma criança!

Planejava aquela viagem há quase um ano. O time preferido deles chegar a final e vencer foi

um bônus, como se o destino conspirasse a favor deles! Até o momento valera a pena cada segundo.

Não apenas os passeios nos pontos turísticos, mas ali; assistindo a partida e o brilho de pura

felicidade nos olhos azuis de quem tanto amava.

Então o estádio veio abaixo.

San Antonio vencera.

Foi pura emoção.


	25. Chapter 25

**Dia 26 - Homizio**

O silencio era absoluto.

Taiga, dono do apartamento, e o namorado estudavam juntos na semana de provas. Ambos

estavam por um fio, principalmente em Inglês. Até Taiga, que crescera nos Estados Unidos.

Por um tempo estudaram a sério, porém Daiki quebrou o silêncio. Ele coçou a nuca com os

olhos fixos no livro e deu-se por vencido.

"Homi... homizio?", resmungou. "É assim que lê essa merda?", perguntou virando-se para o

namorado. Aquela questão teve o poder de fazer Taiga inflar e se iluminar. Por um segundo

assustador, Daiki pensou que ele iria irradiar as cores do arco-íris. Foi como se esperasse a vida toda

para ouvir aquilo.

"Pague a prenda e eu respondo!", exigiu alegrinho.

Pois Daiki não pensou duas vezes: engatinhou dando a volta na mesinha, parou ajoelhado a

frente do outro e segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos, cuidadoso. Só então uniu os lábios de

ambos em um longo beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Ao se separar, voltou para o próprio lugar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Não quer saber como lê?" Taiga estranhou o desinteresse.

"Não. Eu sei como ler. Só queria que você me _pedisse _um beijo", respondeu sacana.

"DAIKI!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Dia 27 - Resiliente**

Taiga era um homem de personalidade marcante desde a adolescência. Era corajoso, bravio,

resiliente. O tipo de pessoa que não desiste até superar os limites.

Como bombeiro, não temia arriscar-se para salvar a vida de outras pessoas. Era tão intenso,

que transmitiu isso para toda a equipe.

Então, quando houve o terrível acidente no metrô, eles não desistiriam enquanto não

encontrassem todas as vítimas. O acesso era tortuoso, complicado. A estrutura abalada estava

prestes a desabar e soterrar o túnel onde o vagão descarrilhara e colidira. Um acidente sem

precedentes no Japão. Talvez no mundo: acontecera no horário de pico.

O número de mortos era grande. O de feridos, maior ainda.

Taiga, como líder nato, tinha o poder de influenciar seus companheiros a prosseguir na busca

até o último segundo. Contudo, cinco anos como bombeiro e o instinto apurado o ajudavam a

conter-se. Arriscar a própria vida não era problema, mas jamais exporia e equipe toda.

A um segundo de ditar a retirada pelo rádio, o pior aconteceu. A estrutura não resistiu mais,

vindo abaixo.

Diferente do cinema, ele não viu a vida toda passar diante de seus olhos. Houve apenas a

imagem de uma pessoa.

_Daiki._

Então tudo escureceu.


	27. Chapter 27

**Dia 28 - Petiz**

_Então o estádio veio abaixo._

A emoção fluiu intensa. Jogadores abraçavam-se em quadra, torcedores faziam o mesmo na

arquibancada. Milhares de vozes comemorando uma vitória há muito almejada.

San Antonio Spurs lavara a alma, depois do longo período sem grandes vitórias. E apenas a

conquista já era algo significativo. Mas presenciar tão grandioso feito ao vivo e ao lado da pessoa

mais imporante de sua vida não tinha equiparação.

Por isso, quando o Petiz Union entrou em quadra para fazer a coreografia da vitória, Taiga

não tinha consciência do grupo que dançava em sincronia, mulheres uniformizadas como de líderes

de torcida, com as cores do Spurs. Lindas e sensuais, de uma beleza indiferente para Taiga.

Tudo o que ele sentia, eram os braços do namorado o envolvendo apertado, gratos pelo

presente inesquecível. Sem se importar se a cena atraia olhares ou não.

"Obrigado", a voz rouca quase não foi audível para Taiga, tragado pela manifestação da

multidão que delirava.

"Não seria tão bom se você não estivesse junto", ele confessou baixinho, ciente de que era

impossível para Daiki ouvir suas palavras. Mas tinha a certeza de que ele captaria o sentimento no

abraço que trocavam.

A noite estava apenas começando.


	28. Chapter 28

**Dia 30 - Janota**

San Antonio era uma cidade com vida noturna intensa. Não aos moldes de New York na

Costa Leste, ou Los Angeles ali na Costa Oeste. O charme era todo próprio, ainda que elementos

característicos estadunidense fossem perceptíveis: artistas de rua, de cantores iniciantes e talentosos

a mestres do improviso, como o janota de rosto pintado que fazia mímicas e distribuía botões de

rosa.

Naquela algazarra de vida efervescendo, Daiki e Taiga passeavam, gravando cada uma das

sensações. Caminhavam lado a lado, ombros se esbarrando sempre que precisavam desviar de

alguém que vinha em sentido em contrário.

Música alta, o zumzumzum das incontáveis pessoas se divertindo no ar livre do parque em

frente ao estádio. Mãos entrelaçadas.

O momento era mágico. Um ciclo fechado no relacionamento de ambos. Realizavam um

sonho juntos. Cresceram um pouco mais, amadureceram.

Taiga carregava a sensação de dever cumprido, e sentia-se leve. Vira o sorriso de Daiki

tantas e tantas vezes naquela noite. Nunca em número suficiente, claro. Porque não havia limites

para admirar aquele sorriso, muitas vezes zombeteiro.

Não havia limites para lhe proporcionar felicidade, da forma que fosse possível; pois a

felicidade de Daiki era a sua felicidade.

Não havia limites para o amor.


	29. Chapter 29

**Dia 30 - Janota**

San Antonio era uma cidade com vida noturna intensa. Não aos moldes de New York na

Costa Leste, ou Los Angeles ali na Costa Oeste. O charme era todo próprio, ainda que elementos

característicos estadunidense fossem perceptíveis: artistas de rua, de cantores iniciantes e talentosos

a mestres do improviso, como o janota de rosto pintado que fazia mímicas e distribuía botões de

rosa.

Naquela algazarra de vida efervescendo, Daiki e Taiga passeavam, gravando cada uma das

sensações. Caminhavam lado a lado, ombros se esbarrando sempre que precisavam desviar de

alguém que vinha em sentido em contrário.

Música alta, o zumzumzum das incontáveis pessoas se divertindo no ar livre do parque em

frente ao estádio. Mãos entrelaçadas.

O momento era mágico. Um ciclo fechado no relacionamento de ambos. Realizavam um

sonho juntos. Cresceram um pouco mais, amadureceram.

Taiga carregava a sensação de dever cumprido, e sentia-se leve. Vira o sorriso de Daiki

tantas e tantas vezes naquela noite. Nunca em número suficiente, claro. Porque não havia limites

para admirar aquele sorriso, muitas vezes zombeteiro.

Não havia limites para lhe proporcionar felicidade, da forma que fosse possível; pois a

felicidade de Daiki era a sua felicidade.

Não havia limites para o amor.


	30. Chapter 30

**Dia 31 - Justapor**

O acidente no metrô foi um dos piores que o mundo já viu, tragédia que não selecionou

vitimas: civis e bombeiros sofreram de igual fortuna: muitos não viram a luz do dia novamente.

Houve uma cerimônia tocante em homenagem aos heróis que deram a vida para salvar

desconhecidos. O Japão parou.

Mas Daiki não participou na época. Ele permaneceu no hospital junto ao leito em que Taiga

descançava, exato lugar em que se encontrava agora, admirando a face pálida, pensando nas íris de

raro tom. Lutando com a tentação de justapor suas mãos, apenas para admirar o contraste de peles

que tanto o fascinava.

Saboreava o momento, dando graças por cada segundo a mais que tinha ao lado dele, sem

ousar pensar nas famílias de ambos que permaneciam do lado de fora, depois da visita.

Queria ter apenas Kagami Taiga na mente.

Seu Bakagami, viciado em basquete, impulsivo, indomado e selvagem.

O garoto que conquistara seu coração. O homem que dava sentido a sua existência. Corajoso

e intrépido.

Um verdadeiro tigre. Até o ultimo segundo.

Então a porta do quarto se abriu e Daiki encarou o médico. A dor veio com a compreensão...

Chegara a hora de desligar os aparelhos.


End file.
